Animal Crossing - Notre quotidien
by jaysher
Summary: Je viens juste d'arriver dans la charmante bourgade d'Haruville que très vite, je fais la connaissance de ses premiers habitants. Chaque jour aura droit à sa petite histoire donc, c'est partie pour une longue série.
1. Chapter 1

Un habitant blessé.

La voiture qui m'a amené sur la place de la mairie vient tout juste de partir et me voilà seul avec mes bagages à mes pieds. Ne sachant quoi faire, je tourne sur moi-même pour admirer les lieux et très vite, je suis emballé par la beauté de l'endroit. Soudain, alors que je tourne le dos à la mairie, j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Curieux, je me retourne et voit une tortue venir dans ma direction, marchant à l'aide d'une cane. Tout en restant tranquille, je reste ainsi lorsqu'il se poste face à moi.

- Bonjour et bienvenu à Haruville.

Haruville ? Est-ce le nom de ce village dans lequel je viens tout juste d'arriver ? Voilà une appellation plutôt étrange mais c'est le maire qui l'a choisi et je me dois de me montrer respectueux de son choix. Alors que mes réflexions sur ce prénom s'effacent les unes après les autres, la tortue continue dans son discours.

- Je me nomme Tortimer et je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Quel est ton nom s'il te plait ?

- Je m'appelle Jaysher, monsieur.

- Monsieur le maire s'il te plait.

- Quoi ?

J'ouvre grand mes yeux suite à cette nouvelle car je n'ose en croire mes oreilles. Cette tortue qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi n'est autre que le maire de ce village et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bouche bée.

- Bonjour monsieur le maire, fait une autre voix.

Très vite, le dirigeant du village se retourne et voit un grand oiseau au plumage sombre et au bec acéré s'approcher de nous.

- Bonjour Appolo, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien mais qui est ce jeune homme ?

Dès que l'oiseau se tient aux côtés de la tortue, je prends conscience de sa grandeur et me voilà qui fait mon timide. Je suis vraiment impressionné et je ne tiens pas à m'en faire un ennemi lorsque soudain, je le vois qui pose un genou au sol. Surpris, Tortimer se penche sur lui afin de savoir ce qui se passe.

- Appolo, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Probablement un claquage musculaire. Le médecin m'avait bien dit de ne pas faire de longues promenades et comme d'habitude, j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veut faire son malin, lui dit la tortue.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, m'alarmai-je.

- Je sais mais je ne vois pas du tout quoi.

Soudain, le visage de Tortimer s'éclaire, comme si ce dernier venait d'avoir une idée. D'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il se tourne vers moi afin de me dire quelques mots.

- Jaysher, pourrais-tu te rendre chez monsieur Câlin afin qu'il puisse nous aider à transporter Appolo jusqu'à chez lui ?

- Je veux bien mais j'ignore complètement où il habite.

- C'est très simple. Il suffit de se rendre jusqu'à la plage et de longer celle-ci sur sa gauche. Un moment donné, vous trouverez sa maison qui reste isolée de celle des autres.

Je hoche positivement de la tête et me voilà parti en direction de la plage et au pas de course s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Le vaisseau spatial.

Grâce aux indications données par le maire, je trouve facilement la maison de cet habitant qui se nomme Câlin. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu la chance de le croiser lors de mon jour d'arrivé et celui-ci s'amusait à courir après les insectes dans l'espoir de les attraper. Pour en faire quoi après, je ne le sais pas du tout et je me suis bien gardé de lui poser la question. Maintenant, me voilà devant la porte d'entrée fermée de sa maison et alors que j'étais sur le point de cogner pour signaler ma présence, l'issue s'ouvre sur le résident. Celui-ci est un chat qui aime s'habiller en rouge et avoir du mobilier de la même couleur.

Toutefois, il prend soin de conserver un casque de moto sur la tête tandis que la visière de son étrange chapeau est très sombre. Si j'étais doté d'une vue des plus mauvaises, j'aurais probablement du mal à distinguer ses yeux ronds mais ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, comme quoi que le chat aime beaucoup le rouge puisque son casque de moto présente la même teinte. Sur son corps, l'animal porte un tee-shirt vermillon et un trèfle à trois feuilles est dessiné dessus.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais monsieur le maire…

- Un vaisseau spatial !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu un vaisseau spatial !

Aussitôt, Câlin me pousse légèrement en arrière et tourne son visage sur sa gauche puis, sur sa droite pour être sûr que nous sommes bien seuls. Lorsque le résident est rassuré, il tourne son minois dans ma direction pour m'adresser quelques mots.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont parmi nous.

- Nous ?

- Oui. Je veux parler des extra-terrestres.

D'accord. Je pensais que ce village était différent des autres et je constate que certains de ses habitants pouvaient présenter des signes de nervosité. Je me dois de le calmer au plus vite car le maire a besoin de lui mais surtout, ce bon vieux Appolo.

- Câlin, vous devez me suivre au plus vite sur la place de la mairie car monsieur le maire a besoin de vos muscles.

- De mes muscles ?

Je hoche positivement de la tête tandis que le chat lève ses pattes et contracte ses membres pour me présenter ses muscles plutôt saillants. Fier de la sollicitation du maire, Câlin sourit tout en discutant avec moi.

- Je savais bien que j'avais raison de m'entraîner tous les jours. Savoir que Tortimer sollicite mes biscotos me rend fou de joie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

- J'imagine mais il serait bien qu'on se dépêche avant qu'un autre villageois vous vole ce moment de gloire.

- Vous avez raison.

Câlin me tourne le dos et ferme la porte de sa maison. Ensuite, il me suit de très près mais pour ne pas perdre de temps, je décide de changer mon rythme afin d'emprunter un pas de course. Très vite, le chat sportif adopte mon attitude et quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà près du maire et d'Appolo qui semble toujours souffrir le martyre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel ! Mon bâtiment.

Alors que Câlin et Tortimer s'activent autour de l'oiseau blessé, Keke est actuellement dans la boutique de ce bon vieux Nook. Visiblement, les deux individus discutent d'un sujet important puisque le chien joueur de guitare passe par toutes les émotions possible. Dès qu'il fit ses premiers pas dans le magasin, de la joie inondait son visage. Ensuite, dès qu'il a échangé quelques mots avec le commerçant, il semblait être déçu avant de se mettre en colère pour ensuite, se mettre à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Keke mais si tu veux que je te construise une scène ouverte pour les soirs de beau temps, tu dois me verser une avance.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi et j'en suis désolé. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps de commercialiser tes chansons.

- Sûrement pas ! Comme je le dis souvent, ma musique appartient à tout le temps et il est hors de question que je me fasse de l'argent avec mon talent.

- Très bien mais regarde ce qui se passe désormais à cause de cette décision. Parce que tu n'as pas d'argent, je ne peux lancer les travaux concernant la construction de cette scène.

- Tu es vraiment un vautour.

- Non, je suis un raton-laveur. Si ta vue commence à baisser, il va être grand temps de te trouver une source de rémunération.

- Ouais ben pas avec mes chansons.

Enervé, Kéké tourne sur ses talons et s'approche de la sortie. Toutefois, avant de franchir cette dernière afin de se rendre à l'extérieur, le chien tourne sa tête en direction du commerçant et lui lance ces quelques mots.

- Sache que tu viens de perdre un client.

- Comment ça ?

- Désormais, j'irai faire mes courses aux boutiques Nook qui se trouvent dans les villages voisins et plus jamais je ne viendrais ici.

- Mais… qui va m'acheter mes papiers à lettres ?

- Alors là, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Content de voir que son départ pourrait poser des soucis au commerce du raton-laveur, Keke sort de la boutique dès que la porte automatique s'ouvre à son approche. Après son départ, le propriétaire du magasin s'autorise quelques secondes pour réfléchir et estime que son raisonnement est un peu stupide. Jusqu'à présent, il n'hésitait pas à avancer de l'argent à certains habitants pour que ces derniers puissent avoir un toit sur leur tête. Bien sûr, en agissant de cette façon, il risque de perdre beaucoup sur le plan financier car tôt ou tard, le raton-laveur pourrait très bien tomber sur un villageois malhonnête. De plus, perdre un client n'est pas la meilleure solution car il tient absolument à ce que tout se passe bien pour ses affaires.

- Allez, je peux bien faire un petit effort.

Motivé à récupérer ce client, Nook se lance à sa poursuite et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà en train de courir pour retrouver l'artiste. Néanmoins, qui surveille sa boutique pendant son absence ?


	4. Chapter 4

Une question de karma ?

Alors que Nook file à la poursuite de Keke, un habitant du village s'approche de sa boutique et risque un œil à l'intérieur tout en restant derrière l'immense baie vitrée du magasin.

- Tiens, où est passé ce raton-laveur de malheur ? Dit-il.

Celui qui vient d'arriver n'est autre que Kabuki, un chat blanc présentant des traces de maquillage sur certaines parties de son visage. Alors que l'animal se pose des questions suite à cette absence du propriétaire de la boutique, j'arrive à mon tour sur les lieux puisque le maire, Câlin et moi avons fini de transporter l'oiseau blessé jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsque je m'approche du magasin, je remarque Kabuki et je lui adresse aussitôt quelques mots.

- Bonjour.

Tranquillement, le chat maquillé se retourne pour me faire face et me sourit paisiblement. Etrangement, celui-ci ne semble pas trop surpris d'avoir un être humain à quelques centimètres de lui et cela me rassure beaucoup.

- Bonjour, me répond-il enfin. Vous êtes un nouvel habitant ?

- Oui et je me nomme Jaysher, et vous ?

- Kabuki.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Très vite, je lui tends ma main droite qu'il ferme dans l'une de ses pattes. Dès que la poignée est échangée, nous reposons nos bras le long de notre corps et une véritable conversation peut commencer entre nous deux.

- Vous venez faire des emplettes ?

- Oui mais Nook n'est pas dans sa boutique.

- Quoi ?

Voilà qui m'étonne beaucoup. D'habitude, Nook est dans sa boutique dès la première minute d'ouverture et y reste jusqu'à la fin de la journée, sans prendre le temps de s'accorder la moindre pause. Intrigué par ce que vient de me dire Kabuki, je décide de jouer le curieux et c'est très vite que je me place à ses côtés pour regarder à l'intérieur de la boutique. Là, je remarque que mon nouvel ami a entièrement raison et forcément, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Les gens de ce village ont un très mauvais karma aujourd'hui, me dit le chat.

- Pardon ?

C'est alors que le chat me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti ou du moins, comme s'il me parlait une autre langue. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est le karma mais je doute que celui-ci a un lien avec tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder de cette façon, c'est vraiment insultant.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Kabuki m'abandonne pour s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur l'intérieur de la boutique de Nook.

- On devrait en profiter pour lui chaparder plusieurs articles.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Avec tout l'argent qui nous prend avec la construction de nos maisons, j'estime que c'est un juste retour des choses.

Alors que le chat s'avance vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique, je lui attrape l'une de ses pattes pour l'empêcher de commettre son délit. Très vite, il plonge son regard dans le mien et je peux lire de l'incompréhension dans le sien.

- Que faites-vous Jaysher ?

- Je vous empêche de faire une bêtise. De plus, Nook arrive vers nous.

- Quoi ?

Le chat tourne son visage tout autour de nous et constate que le raton-laveur s'approche de nous en ayant un regard triste.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai glissé.

Maintenant que Nook a regagné sa boutique même s'il a essuyé un refus de la part de Keke, je peux m'éloigner de cet endroit mais surtout de ce chat que je trouve plutôt étrange. En quoi le karma vient jouer sur la mauvaise journée de la plupart des habitants ? Alors que je marche en direction de chez moi, j'entends la porte d'entrée d'une maison s'ouvrir au loin. Curieux, je m'arrête d'avancer et tourne mon visage sur ma droite afin de savoir de quoi il retourne. Là, je vois Friga sortir de chez elle et venir dans ma direction.

Pour savoir qui est cette gentille demoiselle, un pingouin bleu semble être la meilleure description qui puisse exister. Néanmoins, son poitrail est entièrement blanc même si celui-ci est caché sous un tee-shirt présentant des motifs floraux sur un fond vert. Tranquillement, l'oiseau se dirige vers moi lorsqu'il pose l'une de ses pattes sur de la boue se trouvant sur le sol. Très vite, tout s'enchaîne pour l'habitante puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà allongée sur la terre.

- Aïe !

Inquiet, je me précipite à toute hâte vers elle et me penche dessus.

- Bonjour Friga, on dirait que ce n'est pas ta journée aujourd'hui ?

- Non et si j'avais su, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. Peux-tu m'aider à me relever s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Aussitôt, je tends l'une de mes mains à Friga qui l'enferme dans l'une de ses ailes. Peu après, l'animal se tient debout à mes côtés tout en gardant une certaine distance avec l'étendue boueuse afin d'éviter une seconde chute. Ensuite, le pingouin vérifie qu'elle ne s'est blessée nulle part et lorsqu'un sourire s'affiche sur son bec, je comprends que tout va bien.

- Il est rare que je me montre aussi maladroite et je compte sur toi pour ne dire à personne ce qui vient de m'arriver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondis-je. D'après Kabuki, nous sommes victimes d'un très mauvais karma.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui puisque tu es la troisième personne qui en fait les frais aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi dans le but de mettre à l'abri.

- Et c'est une excellente idée. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pointé le bout de mon bec dehors mais bon, cela m'apprendra.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi avant qu'il t'arrive une autre bricole.

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire. A demain Jaysher.

- A demain Friga et fais attention à toi en retournant dans ta demeure.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Ensuite, Friga me tourne le dos et marche en empruntant la direction de sa résidence. De mon côté, j'en fais autant et lorsque je glisse dans ma maison, je suis fortement décidé à ne plus en sortir. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai su éviter les nombreux pièges de ce mauvais karma mais est-ce que je serais toujours à l'abri demain ? C'est une question à laquelle je trouverai une réponse à partir des premières lueurs de l'aube.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai raté un évènement.

Il est dix heures lorsque je me lève de mon lit. Voici une nouvelle journée qui débute pour les habitants d'Haruville et pour moi-même. Tout en prenant mon bol de café en étant installé autour de la table de la cuisine, je me demande si ce jour sera aussi problématique que celui de la ville. Si c'est le cas, j'aurais encore le droit à une histoire sur le karma de la part de Kabuki. Alors que j'avale les dernières gorgées se trouvant dans mon bol, j'entends qu'on frappe contre la porte d'entrée. Très vite, je pose le récipient sur ma table en bois et tourne ma tête en direction de l'issue.

- Qui cela peut-il être ?

Curieux, je descends de ma chaise pastèque et je vais me poster devant la porte que j'ouvre aussitôt. Là, je vois Antoine qui se tient devant moi, une lettre dans l'une de ses ailes.

- Bonjour Antoine.

- Bonjour Jaysher. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai une lettre à te remettre.

- Merci.

Alors que l'albatros coiffé d'un chapeau bleu à visière me remet l'enveloppe, je regarde le sac marron qu'il tient en bandoulière et constate que sa tournée ne fait que commencer à cause des nombreuses lettres qui se trouvent dans sa besace. Alors que je promène mon regard sur l'enveloppe que je tiens dans mes mains, je suis surpris de voir qu'Antoine est toujours là. Aussitôt, je lève mes yeux afin de croiser son regard et je constate qu'il semble embêté.

- Un souci monsieur le facteur ?

- Oui et non. Tu ne sais pas si j'ai loupé un évènement ?

- Un évènement ? De quel genre ?

- Ben justement, je ne le sais pas du tout. J'ai beau cherché dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un truc mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi.

- Désolé Antoine. Même si j'aimerai t'aider, tu devrais savoir que je suis parmi vous depuis moins d'une semaine. Si tu as loupé quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais un autre habitant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas poser la question à l'un d'entre eux ?

- C'est une très bonne idée. Merci beaucoup Jaysher.

- A ton service.

Rapidement, Antoine déploie ses ailes blanches et prend son envol pour se rendre chez l'un de mes voisins dont la maison se trouve un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps, je ferme la porte d'entrée et retourne auprès de ma table sur laquelle je dépose la lettre. Cette dernière me venant de ma mère, je ne suis pas trop pressé de l'ouvrir car je sais de suite de quoi elle va me parler. A mon avis, mon père aura encore fait une bourde dans la semaine passée et connaissant celle qui m'a mise au monde, je suis persuadé qu'elle s'est faite une joie de tout me raconter. Il faut croire qu'elle tient absolument à ce que je sache tout ce qui passe à la maison, ce que je trouve adorable par la même occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Dansons autour du feu.

Le ciel est dégagé puisque j'arrive à distinguer les nombreuses étoiles qui scintillent au-dessus de ma tête. C'est l'été et j'aime me promener dans ce village qui a su me recueillir avec tellement de gentillesse que de ne pas en profiter aurait été un sacrilège. Mon filet à la main, je marche parmi les arbres qui composent le petit bois se trouvant de l'autre côté du pont que je viens tout juste de traverser et j'espère que je ne vais pas croiser un scorpion. Tendant mes oreilles au maximum, je suis content de constater que ma promenade se passe sans le moindre encombre pour le moment. Alors que mon avancée se poursuit, voilà que j'entends un bruit qui me semble préoccupant.

Aurais-je crié victoire trop tôt ? Pour le moment, je l'ignore complètement et c'est pour cette raison que je cesse de marcher afin d'écouter cette sonorité que j'ai su capter. Là, tout en étant silencieux, je me concentre sur ce que j'entends et je me rends compte que ce sont des gens qui chantent que j'arrive à percevoir. Curieux, je reprends ma marche pour savoir de quoi il retourne exactement et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà sur les lieux qui transpirent la joie et le bonheur. Devant un feu de camp est assit Keke qui gratte volontiers de sa guitare.

Face à lui, Friga et Myrtille la souris bleue dansent et chantent tout en se faisant des sourires. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à aimer profiter de la chaleur des nuits d'été et je décide de me joindre à eux, en espérant qu'ils m'acceptent.

- Bonsoir.

Le chien musicien arrête de jouer de sa guitare tandis que les deux filles arrêtent de bouger dans tous les sens. Ensuite, les trois amis me regardent et attendent de connaître la raison de ma présence.

- J'étais en train de me promener lorsque je vous ai entendu. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, me répond Kéké. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, sache que tu es le bienvenu.

- Merci beaucoup.

Très vite, je me place auprès de Friga et de Myrtille et là, j'attends que le musicien gratte une nouvelle fois les cordes de sa guitare. Lorsque le sol commence à se faire entendre, je décide de m'oublier totalement et me voilà en train de danser en compagnie des filles. Aussitôt, c'est à mon tour de sourire et je me fous complètement de savoir si j'ai l'air d'un idiot avec mon filet dans ma main droite. De temps en temps, nous chantons sur les refrains de Keke et ce dernier semble heureux que ses titres soient aussi populaires auprès de nous trois. De toute façon, ce chien blanc est très apprécié des habitants de notre village et je crois qu'il nous le rend bien.

Par contre, j'ai bien vu que notre campement se tenait éloigné des habitations et c'est une bonne chose car je n'aurais pas aimé qu'une autre personne vienne nous déranger, nous demandant d'arrêter le boucan que nous sommes en train de faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Après la pluie, le beau temps.

Je sors de chez moi alors que la montre à bracelet bleu que je porte autour de mon poignet gauche indique huit heures. Cette nuit, il n'a pas cessé de pleuvoir et je suis un peu étonné de voir ce soleil qui monte doucement dans le ciel dégagé du moindre nuage menaçant. Alors que je fais un premier pas, je sens le sol sous mes pieds trembler tandis que de la terre semble s'échapper de celui-ci. A quelques centimètres de moi, je vois une masse brune s'élever en hauteur, sortant d'un trou creusé par je ne sais comment. Ensuite, je remarque un casque jaune avec une petite lampe en son centre et en-dessous, un visage.

- Bonjour jeune homme, me dit la masse brune.

- Heu… bonjour.

- C'est quoi ce heu… hein ? Tu n'es pas capable de parler correctement ?

- Si.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te demander de faire un effort car je n'aime pas discuter avec des cassos.

D'où est-ce qu'il m'insulte de cassos celui-là ? D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Puisqu'il semble pointilleux sur la façon de parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas la moindre remarque sur son manque de politesse.

- Le cassos, comme vous dîtes, aimerait beaucoup que vous vous présentez pour savoir à quel phénomène il s'adresse.

- Phénomène ? D'où tu m'insultes de cette façon ?

- Je fais comme vous. Je ne vous connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et vous vous permettez de me traiter de cassos. De plus, dépêchez-vous de me dire ce que vous avez à me dire car j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de perdre du temps avec vous.

Suite à ce que je viens de lui dire, la taupe se retrouve bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à une personne ayant un minimum de repartie et je dois bien avouer que je suis fier de lui avoir cloué le museau. Voyant que l'animal n'est guère décidé à me parler, je continue d'avancer afin de m'éloigner de lui mais bizarrement, j'en suis incapable. Pourquoi ?

- Lorsque monsieur Resetti daigne s'intéresser à une personne, celle-ci se retrouve figée par mon charme sans égal.

- Votre charme ? Dites-moi monsieur Resetti, avez-vous une femme qui vous attend au fin fond de votre tunnel ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je me poserais des questions sur votre charme si j'étais vous.

Et là encore, la taupe n'ose en croire ses oreilles et se retrouve une nouvelle fois bouche bée. Sincèrement, je suis en train de faire sa connaissance depuis quelques minutes et je regrette déjà son irruption devant chez moi. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il fera disparaître ce trou dans lequel il se trouve car je sens que le rouge me montera très vite à la tête.

- J'espère que vous allez reboucher ce trou au fait ?

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour le cassos que vous êtes.

Avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je parviens à rassembler des forces et j'arrive à échapper à son emprise sans trop comprendre la manière dont j'y suis parvenu. Afin de me mettre hors de portée de cette taupe, je cours à toutes jambes et peu de temps après, je suis heureux de constater que plusieurs mètres me séparent de ma maison. Néanmoins, est-ce qu'il montrera une nouvelle fois son museau quand je serais de retour dans les environs ?


	9. Chapter 9

Une pomme des plus amères.

Marchant tranquillement sur l'un des sentiers se trouvant dans ce charmant village qu'est celui d'Haruville, je songe encore à monsieur Resetti que je viens tout juste de planter devant chez moi. Alors que je l'entends hurler au loin, je longe une série d'arbres fruitiers et lève les yeux pour connaître leur nature. Les trois premiers sont des cerisiers, les deux suivants, des poiriers et le dernier, un pommier. Tiens, cela tombe bien, j'ai comme un petit creux tout à coup. Toutefois, comment vais-je faire pour cueillir une pomme car les branches de l'arbre sont drôlement hautes et moi, ben je suis tout petit.

Soudain, mes oreilles perçoivent un drôle de bruit qui m'oblige à baisser mon regard pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant moi.

- Je te garantis que tu vas te bouffer mon poing, yo ! Yo ! Dans la tronche. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas pleurer ton chien, yo ! Yo !

Qui est l'habitante qui s'autorise l'audace de chanter l'une de ces merdes de rap ? Soudain, je vois une petite tête bleue apparaitre au loin et une frimousse toute blanche. Alors qu'elle ne cesse de chanter sa chanson qui ne ressemble à rien et qui ne veut surtout rien dire, Myrtille se trémousse et fait quelques pas de danse lorsqu'elle arrive devant moi. Là, elle devient calme et me sourit.

- Bonjour Jaysher.

- Bonjour Myrtille, tu as la pêche toi ce matin.

- Comme tu as pu l'entendre. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien à part que monsieur Resetti est venu m'ennuyer.

- Vraiment ?

Suite à cette petite question, je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Dis-moi, tu sais comment que je pourrais me débrouiller pour attraper l'une de ces pommes ?

Myrtille lève la tête pour regarder les fruits qui sont accrochés aux branches du pommier et continue de sourire.

- Il suffit juste de le secouer.

- Heu… tu as vu la taille du tronc ?

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est large qu'il est forcément fort. Admire la bête.

Aussitôt, Myrtille va se poster devant l'arbre et pose ses petites pattes antérieures sur son tronc. Ensuite, elle use de ses forces et parvient à le secouer avec une sacrée vigueur dont je lui ignorais totalement. Pendant ce temps, les pommes commencent à bouger de droite à gauche lorsque l'une d'entre elle se détache et tombe dans ma direction. Habile, je parviens à l'attraper tandis que Myrtille voit une seconde venir droit sur son visage. Rapidement, le rongeur arrive à s'en saisir dans l'une de ses pattes et la croque juste après. Tandis qu'elle mâche, la souris bleue continue de me sourire et me parle, tout en crachant des petits morceaux.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile de faire tomber une pomme ici.

- C'est ce que je vois.

Soudain, le visage de Myrtille cesse d'être souriant et désormais, c'est une grimace qui se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que des larmes commencent à perler au bord de ses yeux.

- Myrtille ? Un souci ?

- Ma pomme ? Elle est amère.


	10. Chapter 10

Fouille archéologique.

J'ai quitté Myrtille il y a de cela quelques heures et je regrette encore qu'elle soit tombée sur une pomme amère. La mienne était sucrée et juteuse à souhait donc, aucun souci. Sur le chemin du retour, je vois une forme grise se tenir à quatre pattes au-dessus du sol. Curieux, je ralentis ma marche et contourne la chose pour me prendre compte que cette dernière n'est autre que Luna, la petite chèvre du village. La jeune demoiselle est grise et porte une robe verte tandis que son front présente un joli croissant de lune.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, je l'observe et je me rends compte à ce moment qu'elle est en train de passer une brosse à poils fins sur un morceau d'os qui est partiellement enterré dans le sol.

- Bonjour Luna.

Sans sursauter, la chèvre s'arrête quelques secondes et tourne son minois dans ma direction.

- Bonjour Jaysher, comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Après avoir échangé ces quelques mots, Luna détourne son regard pour reprendre ses fouilles. Avec une extrême douceur, elle continue de passer sa brosse sur l'os du fossile en espérant l'avoir extrait avant la fin de la journée.

- Tu es sur ce fossile depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le début de la journée.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- J'aimerai bien mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'ose en croire mes oreilles. Ma montre affiche déjà treize heures et si Luna dit vrai, cela fait cinq heures qu'elle est sur ce fossile. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

- Tu sais que tu iras plus vite avec une pelle ?

- Au risque de le briser ? C'est gentil mais non merci.

- Tu as tort de refuser car cela ne risque rien si tu veilles bien à creuser des trous tout autour.

Suite à la communication de cette idée, Luna arrête de brosser sa trouvaille et se met debout. Peu après, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait m'aider à aller plus vite ?

- Bien sûr. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher ma pelle ?

- Oui car en réalité, je n'en possède pas.

- Ha bon ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Nook en propose souvent pourtant.

- Je le sais bien mais je dois dire que je ne roule pas sur l'or en ce moment.

- Je comprends mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la chasse aux insectes ou pêcher des poissons pour te faire un peu d'argent ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour ces choses.

- Je vois.

Ni une ni deux, j'abandonne Luna pour retourner chez moi. En chemin, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un monticule de terre se faire près des dalles de pierres qui se trouvent devant mon entrée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec ce boulet de Resetti. Le plus important pour moi à ce moment précis, c'est d'aider Luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Un souhait de tapis roulant.

Luna a pu obtenir son fossile grâce à mon idée. Toute contente, la chèvre s'éloigne en sautillant et en sifflotant un air que je trouve particulièrement mélodieux. Pendant ce temps, je décide de me rendre à la mairie car j'aimerai discuter de monsieur Resetti avec la tortue ou au pire, avec Opélie. Tranquillement, j'arrive aux alentours du bâtiment et quelques secondes plus tard, mes pas se font entendre lorsque mes pieds avancent sur les dalles se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée. J'aime beaucoup ce bruit et je pourrais me promener des minutes entières sur ces plaques de pierre mais je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà à l'intérieur de la mairie et je me tiens devant le comptoir. De l'autre côté et face à moi se tient Opélie qui ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Derrière elle, le siège vide du maire sur lequel ce dernier a pourtant l'habitude de s'assoir.

- Excuse-moi Opélie mais sais-tu où se trouve monsieur le maire ?

- Normalement, il fait sa petite promenade habituelle le long de la plage, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec lui concernant monsieur Resetti.

- Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

Me demande-t-elle en poussant un nouveau soupir. Inquiet pour l'oiseau blanc, j'abandonne cette idée afin de lui consacrer un peu de mon temps.

- Tout va bien Opélie ?

- Oui… Enfin non. J'ai fait part d'un projet à notre maire et il m'a promis d'y réfléchir. Toutefois, je doute qu'il accepte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon idée demande de l'argent et je ne suis pas sûre que la mairie puisse subvenir au financement total de ma proposition.

- Et que lui as-tu soumis ?

- La construction d'un étage.

- Pour quelle raison ? J'estime que cette mairie est très bien comme elle est.

- Je le sais bien mais ma sœur se plaint de ne pas gagner assez d'argent avec son travail de nuit et donc, je voulais avoir cet étage pour qu'elle puisse exercer à plein temps. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on installe un tapis roulant mais je crois que je peux dire adieu à mes rêves.

- Un tapis roulant ?

- Oui. Il aurait été sympathique qu'on fasse le chemin du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage sans trop fournir d'effort.

- Je vois.

Et comme elle, je doute que la mairie puisse subvenir à la construction d'un tel projet pourtant bien sympathique. Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je m'empresse d'en faire part à celle qui se tient face à moi.

- Je te propose un marché Opélie.

- Je t'écoute.

- Fais le maximum concernant monsieur Resetti qui ne cesse de m'embêter et de mon côté, je ferais tout mon possible pour que le maire te dise oui.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr et puis je dois avouer que tu es une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup dans ce village.

- Merci beaucoup.

Me dit-elle tout en me souriant.


	12. Chapter 12

Dégage, je suis pressé !

Je sors de la mairie et là encore, je suis très content d'avoir pu aider une personne qui semblait être dans le besoin. Par contre, si le maire avait l'intention de refuser l'idée d'Opélie, je pense qu'il aurait mille raisons de m'en vouloir à cause de la discussion que j'ai pu avoir avec cette dernière. Alors que je m'éloigne du bâtiment administratif et que mes pas résonnent encore une fois sur les dalles en pierre qui recouvrent le sol, mon esprit me tient en alerte en me faisant songer à monsieur Resetti. Du coup, je m'arrête et je m'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je me dois de trouver une solution car sinon, cette taupe réussira une nouvelle fois à me faire perdre mon temps en m'insultant et en me disant des choses dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire.

Aussitôt, je remarque un arbre à quelques mètres de moi et je m'empresse de me glisser derrière lui afin de dissimuler mon corps. Peu après, je bascule légèrement ma tête sur ma droite pour que ma vue puisse se dégager du tronc afin de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de ma demeure. La taupe est encore là et présente des signes d'impatience car je le vois lever les pattes au ciel tout en jurant des noms d'oiseau. Bon, comment vais-je faire pour rentrer chez moi sans qu'il me brise les pieds ? Tout en replaçant mon visage devant le tronc de l'arbre, j'attends que mes méninges fassent leur œuvre et lorsque ces dernières me suggèrent une solution, je dois avouer que celle-ci me séduit beaucoup.

Rapidement, je m'éloigne de l'arbre et m'immobilise afin de me concentrer. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas tapé un sprint et j'espère que mon corps va pouvoir encaisser ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir. Dans un coin de ma tête, je fais le décompte et dès que j'arrive à zéro, me voilà en train d'entamer une course de fond dont j'ignore si elle ferait l'admiration de quelques juges. Dès que j'arrive sur les pavés de pierre qui bordent ma résidence, je vois Resetti qui me regarde, s'apprêtant à me dire quelque chose.

- Dégage, je suis pressé ! Lui dis-je.

- Si tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça espèce de cassos, c'est bien mal me connaître !

- Je m'en fous complètement et va bouffer tes racines, espèce d'animal tout cradingue.

Dès que je termine cette phrase, j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison et je m'empare très vite de sa poignée. Ensuite, je la fait tourner sur elle-même et dès que l'issue s'ouvre, je me dépêche pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Pour être sûr que la taupe ne m'embêtera pas à l'intérieur de chez moi, je veille à bien fermer la porte à clef et je me déplace jusqu'à l'une de mes fenêtres pour savoir dans quel état est le rongeur. Celui-ci a le visage rubicond et se montre beaucoup plus bruyant que tout à l'heure puisqu'il vient d'essuyer un nouvel échec. Ben ouais ma petite, si tu pensais m'avoir à mon retour, cela prouve que tu ne sais rien de moi et je te rassure sur un point, je te réserve d'autres surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

Elles sont belles mes lunettes ?

Une nouvelle journée vient de commencer sur Haruville et me voilà déjà dehors, en train de chasser les insectes tout en longeant les nombreuses plages du village. Si je m'amuse à faire la chasse aux papillons et autres bestioles volantes, c'est pour les revendre à Nook afin de me faire un peu d'argent de poche. Ainsi, je peux m'offrir des cadeaux pour décorer ma maison, changer ma toilette, faire des présents à mes nombreux amis qui vivent ici ou mieux encore, faire des économies. Alors que je m'approche doucement d'un tronc de cocotier sur lequel repose un phasme, je vois une silhouette au loin qui semble s'approcher de moi. Oubliant totalement l'insecte capable de mimétisme, je concentre ma vue sur cette personne et je me rends compte que c'est le maire qui approche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tortue s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et m'adresse un joli sourire.

- Bonjour Jaysher.

- Bonjour monsieur le maire, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui et non. Opélie m'a parlé de ton souci avec monsieur Resetti et sache que je fais le nécessaire en ce qui le concerne. Normalement, il devrait te laisser tranquille.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Merci beaucoup monsieur le maire.

- Mais à ton service mon petit.

Maintenant que tout est réglé concernant cette histoire avec cette maudite taupe, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma chasse aux insectes et pour cela, j'attends tranquillement que la tortue libère le passage. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne bouge pas et continue à me sourire. Bien sûr, je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut et c'est pour cette raison que je lui pose la question.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose monsieur le maire ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je me suis offert une nouvelle paire de lunettes ce matin chez les sœurs doigt de fée et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai reçu aucun retour. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu en penses ?

- Bien sûr.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que monsieur le maire portait une nouvelle paire et forcément, je concentre mon regard sur cette dernière. Bizarrement, je ne l'a trouve pas très différente de la précédente qui était entièrement noire. Cette monture fraîchement achetée était également de la même couleur et je me demande quel genre de retour attend monsieur le maire.

- Est-ce moi ou elles sont identiques à vos anciennes ?

- C'est exactement ça et je me demandais si on y verrait la différence. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis bien content. Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

- Je les ai toujours adorées.

Satisfait de ma réponse, la tortue s'éloigne de moi tout en souriant et en chantonnant une mélodie qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Là, je fais marcher mes méninges pour savoir où je l'avais déjà entendu mais pour l'heure, aucun souvenir me revient en mémoire.


	14. Chapter 14

Je fais mes vocalises.

C'est samedi soir. Comme je m'ennuyais un peu chez moi puisque la télévision proposait des programmes qu'on a l'habitude de voir tous les ans, j'ai décidé de sortir pour voir si j'allais tomber sur l'un de mes voisins afin de faire un brin de causette. Néanmoins, je me suis souvenu que ce soir, Keke allait donner un petit concert au perchoir et comme j'aime beaucoup l'écouter, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que j'y fasse un tour. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve assis face à l'une des tables du café et que sous mes yeux se trouve justement une tasse de laquelle s'échappe une petite fumée. Sur la scène, Keke est installé sur une chaise et commence à chantonner des petits airs.

Derrière son comptoir, Robusto est occupé à nettoyer des tasses et ne montre aucune impatience concernant le tour de chant qui va débuter dans quelques minutes. Soudain, le chien musicien fait ses vocalises et je constate que la série de notes qu'il prononce est extrêmement basse. Curieux, j'y vais de ma petite remarque.

- Tu révises ta gamme de Do ?

Surpris par ma question, Keke arrête de faire ses vocalises et plonge son regard dans le mien. Ensuite, il descend de sa chaise, marche sur la scène et quitte celle-ci afin de prendre place sur la chaise qui se trouve en face de moi.

- Tu t'y connais en solfège ?

- Oui puisque je l'ai étudié lorsque j'étais à l'école. Par contre, je suis incapable de jouer d'un instrument de musique comme toi tu le fais.

- Pourtant, c'est très simple de gratter une guitare ou de poser ses doigts sur les touches d'un piano.

- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne suis pas très intéressé.

- Je vois.

De suite, Keke semble triste par les réponses que je viens de lui fournir et forcément, ma curiosité est piquée au vif.

- Un souci ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non. C'est juste que pour un soir, j'aurais beaucoup aimé jouer avec un ami.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'adore ce que je fais et je n'en doute pas car sinon, j'arrêterai de venir ici chaque samedi soir mais la solitude me pèse de temps en temps. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurais aimé me trouver un partenaire histoire de s'éclater un max.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Keke.

Devant la mine triste du musicien, je décide de faire diversion en l'entraînant sur un autre sujet de conversation qui, j'espère, lui fera retrouver sa joie de vivre si caractéristique.

- Il n'y a que dans ce village où tu viens chanter tes chansons ?

- Non. En fait, je me fais des petites tournées à chaque fois pour mieux distribuer ma musique. Ensuite, lors du septième jour, je reste chez moi et je me consacre au repos et à l'écriture de nouvelles chansons.

- Et tu en as beaucoup qui sont en stock ?

- Et comment ! Si tu pensais que j'allais bientôt m'arrêter de chanter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil très cher ami.

- Tant mieux car j'aime écouter tes titres.

- Dans ce cas, je vais jouer que pour toi ce soir.

Ravi de m'avoir entendu exprimer mes goûts concernant son talent, le chien se lève de la chaise et s'empresse de remonter sur scène afin de me jouer sa nouvelle chanson.


	15. Chapter 15

Il était un petit navire.

Nous sommes dimanche matin et la pendule verte à pied trône majestueusement dans mon salon en indiquant onze heures. Je dois me dépêcher de faire le peu de ménage que j'ai à faire avant que Myrtille vienne me rendre visite. En effet, je me suis permis de l'inviter hier et entre-temps, j'avais tellement de choses à faire que je n'ai pas songé à faire les poussières avant de l'accueillir. Du coup, je m'occupe de mes tâches ménagères avec une certaine rapidité tandis que les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur les fenêtres de la pièce. Soudain, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans toute la maisonnée.

C'est mon invitée, cela ne fait aucun doute. Myrtille sait se montrer très ponctuelle et encore une fois, elle ne déroge pas à la règle. Très vite, je quitte le salon pour me rendre dans la cuisine et dès que je suis nez à nez avec la porte, je pose ma main droite sur sa poignée afin de l'ouvrir. Désormais, me voilà face à la souris bleue qui tient un parapluie rose dans ses mains.

- Bonjour Jaysher, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous ?

- Bien sûr que non. Entre s'il te plait.

- Merci.

Je m'écarte du passage pour permettre à ma voisine de faire ses premiers pas chez moi et tandis qu'elle avance dans la pièce, elle prend quelques secondes afin de fermer son parapluie. Tandis que son accessoire fait tomber des gouttes sur le plancher de ma cuisine, l'animal promène son regard partout dans le but de connaître mon petit chez moi mais surtout, mes goûts en matière de décoration.

- C'est vraiment… Comment dire… Un peu spécial, me dit-elle.

- Tant mieux car c'est le résultat que je voulais obtenir. Veux-tu boire un café ?

- Avec plaisir car avec le temps qu'il fait, on a tôt fait d'attraper un méchant rhume.

- C'est sûr, lui répondis-je avant de l'inviter. Pose-toi sur l'un des fauteuils pastèque qui se trouve autour de ma table orange et pendant ce temps, je vais nous préparer deux tasses.

- Entendu.

Alors que je m'éloigne du rongeur au profit de l'une de mes petites tables chalets sur laquelle repose ma cafetière, Myrtille va se poser sur le fauteuil et continue de regarder partout. Soudain, elle remarque la photo d'un petit bateau accrochée à l'un des murs.

- Tu aimes naviguer ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Pas spécialement mais j'imagine que tu me poses cette question à cause de la photo du bateau ?

- Exactement.

- J'en étais sûr. Si j'ai accroché cette image, c'est parce qu'elle me rappelle des souvenirs que j'ai partagé avec ma maman. Lorsque j'étais petit garçon, elle me chantait souvent la chanson du petit navire lorsque j'allais au lit, le soir.

- Je ne connais pas cette chanson, m'informe-t-elle. Tu crois que tu pourrais la chanter pour moi ?

- Si tu veux mais je tiens à te prévenir, je n'ai pas le talent de Keke.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en contenterai.

Et aussitôt, me voilà en train de chanter les premières notes de cette chanson connu de tous.


	16. Chapter 16

Un colis pour vous.

Une nouvelle journée vient tout juste de débuter que je suis déjà sur le seuil de ma maison. La porte d'entrée est ouverte et je suis en conversation avec Antoine qui est encore venu me livrer une nouvelle lettre de la part de ma mère. Si je compte bien, cela fait déjà la deuxième qu'elle m'envoie mais je suis sûr que ce chiffre grossira dans les jours à venir. Néanmoins, tandis que nous discutons tranquillement, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je m'empresse d'en faire part au facteur.

- Excuse-moi Antoine mais serait-il possible que tu fasses une livraison pour moi ?

- De quelle sorte ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une requête farfelue que je te demande. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais aussi tôt car si tu m'avais laissé le temps, j'aurais déposé mon colis au service postal du village.

- C'est juste pour ça ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je me veux bien me charger de la livraison.

- Super. Je vais te chercher ça de suite et je reviens dans quelques secondes. Tu crois que tu peux m'attendre d'ici là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas, je me dépêche.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Très vite, je quitte l'oiseau pour disparaître dans une seconde pièce qui se trouvait sur ma droite. Cette salle me sert de salon et je retrouve mon colis sur ma petite table près de mon fauteuil rouge. Aussitôt, je le prends dans mes mains et je me dirige vers la première pièce dans laquelle se trouve Antoine. Dès que je suis de nouveau face à lui, je lui remets la boîte empaquetée.

- Voilà.

- Il n'est pas très gros, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Le facteur prend le colis dans ses ailes et le glisse dans le petit sac qu'il porte en bandoulière. Ensuite, il pèse sa besace pour savoir si celle-ci pourrait éventuellement le gêner lors de ses heures de vol mais au sourire qui s'affiche sur son bec, je pense que tout est bon.

- Je ferais la livraison dans la journée si tout se passe bien.

- Merci beaucoup Antoine et je te fais la promesse que la prochaine fois, je ferais tout en ordre.

- Je te crois mais cela ne me dérange pas d'effectuer des livraisons qui ne passent pas par le chemin habituel.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Cela apporte de l'imprévu et j'aime particulièrement ça. Par contre, je sais que certains de mes collègues t'auront laissé dans l'embarras car nous ne sommes pas tous courageux au service postal.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui. Certains le font par nécessité et dès qu'ils peuvent se reposer deux minutes, ils le font. Moi, je le fais par passion et j'aime voir le sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage des gens lorsqu'ils reçoivent une lettre qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

- C'est vraiment une vocation chez toi.

- Oui et j'ai su que je voulais faire ce métier dès mes premières années d'existence.


	17. Chapter 17

Tu n'as pas vu un ballon par hasard ?

Après le départ d'Antoine pour aller livre mon colis à l'un de mes voisins, je décide de m'offrir une promenade dans le village. Bien sûr, je prends bien soin de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef et peu après, me voilà en train de marcher sur les nombreux plans de pelouse que compte la bourgade. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en train de longer l'une des plages et j'en profite pour respirer l'air frais du large à grandes bouffés.

- Jaysher !

A l'entente de mon prénom, je tourne ma tête sur ma gauche et voit Câlin le chat venir dans ma direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà qui me fait face et j'attends de savoir ce qu'il me veut. Par contre, lorsque j'arrive à voir sur son visage qu'il est embêté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Tout va bien Câlin ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'étais en train de jouer avec mon ballon lorsqu'il a disparu mystérieusement.

- Hein ? Comment se fait-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Ensuite, je me mets à réfléchir car je sais très bien que je dois m'attendre à tout venant de la part de ce chat. Du coup, me voilà en train de lui poser une nouvelle question et j'espère qu'il y répondra franchement.

- Avec quel genre de ballon étais-tu en train de jouer ?

- Un ballon qu'on doit gonfler.

- Comme ceux qui servent à décorer les maisons lors des anniversaires ?

- Voilà.

- Et tu l'as attrapé de quelle façon ?

- Ben avec mes pattes.

- Je l'imagine bien mais tes griffes, elles étaient sorties à ce moment ?

- Oui.

Suite à cette réponse, je ferme les paupières et secoue ma tête de droite à gauche avant de l'immobiliser. Ce chat est vraiment irrécupérable et son innocence m'amuse beaucoup.

- Aucun doute Câlin, tu l'as simplement explosé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as songé à regarder sur le sol avant de venir me trouver ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le félin hoche positivement de la tête avant de me quitter. Très vite, il retourne près de sa maison et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entends crier suite à la découverte des restes de son ballon. Au lieu de me fendre le cœur, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

- Mais quelle idée aussi de jouer avec un ballon et de le chopper avec des griffes. Heureusement que je ne suis pas un chat car je me serais ruiner avec ce genre de jouet.

Souhaitant laisser Câlin à sa peine, je décide de remonter un peu vers le centre du village afin de savoir si je vais croiser d'autres voisins. J'aime bien savoir ce qu'ils font et j'ai hâte de découvrir leurs mésaventures. Bien sûr, je pourrais passer pour un habitant cruel mais connaître leurs tracas me permet de passer mes journées de la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit.


	18. Chapter 18

Une maille à l'envers.

Sur le chemin du retour, mon corps se met à frissonner suite au vent frais qui se met subitement à souffler. On sent que l'hiver arrive car les températures baissent de plus en plus et si je n'y prends pas garde, je pourrais bien tomber malade dans les prochains jours. Du coup, je vois la boutique des sœurs doigts de fée au loin et je me dis que de leur rendre une petite visite afin de connaitre les derniers vêtements à la mode peut constituer une excellente idée. Très vite, je me dirige vers leur commerce et dès que je me retrouve face à la porte d'entrée, je ne perds pas de temps pour ouvrir cette dernière pour me glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dès que le carillon cesse de retentir, j'ouvre mon gilet car la température de la boutique est vraiment agréable et je tiens à en profiter pleinement.

Rapidement, Layette vient vers moi et me sors sa phrase habituelle, accompagnée d'un joli sourire dont elle a le secret.

- Bonjour Jaysher et je te souhaite la bienvenue à notre boutique.

- Merci beaucoup Layette. Dis-moi, aurais-tu un pull en rayon aujourd'hui ?

- Non mais ma sœur est en train d'en tricoter un.

- Vraiment ?

Je ne savais pas que Cousette savait tricoter. D'habitude, elle passe son temps à réaliser des tenues à l'aide de sa machine à coudre mais si la sœur de Layette se met au tricot, j'espère qu'elle se montrera tout aussi douée. Accompagné de mon hôtesse, je me dirige vers sa petite sœur et remarque que cette dernière est vraiment affairée avec sa paire d'aiguille et une pelote de laine marron.

- Bonjour Jaysher. Excuse-moi si je ne te dis pas bonjour correctement mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis très occupé.

- Bonjour Cousette et c'est ce que je suis en train d'observer. Par contre, j'ignorais que tu savais coudre.

- Ha bon ? Il m'avait semblé te l'avoir dit lors de nos conversations quotidiennes.

- Non car si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas aussi agréablement étonné.

- Cousette, Jaysher est venu pour s'acheter un pull mais comme tu le sais, nous n'avons rien à lui proposer en rayon.

- Mince. Dis-moi Jaysher ?

- Oui ?

- Voudrais-tu que je t'offre ce pull une fois qu'il sera terminé ?

- C'est gentil Cousette mais je préfère l'acheter.

- Je m'en doute bien mais j'aimerai te faire un cadeau, pour une fois. Tu sais, je suis une fille super timide à la base et grâce à nos conversations, j'ai appris à m'ouvrir aux autres. Si tu savais comment que je te suis reconnaissante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à t'offrir ce pull. Si tu refuses, plus jamais tu ne franchiras la porte de ce magasin.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Je regarde alors Cousette qui hoche positivement de la tête. Ensuite, je tourne mon regard vers Layette qui fait exactement le même geste. Voyant que je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte afin de ne pas mettre la tricoteuse en colère. Soudain, cette dernière remarque qu'elle vient de faire une maille à l'envers et de suite, l'hérisson en rage.

- Saleté de pull !

Comme pour s'en débarrasser, Cousette l'envoie promener contre le mur qui se trouve à sa droite avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire un sourire comme pour me dire : ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.


	19. Chapter 19

Un kilomètre… pas deux.

Tandis que je marche tranquillement vers ma demeure puisque la journée est en train de s'achever, je me dis que je ferais mieux de me commander un pull en passant directement par Nook. Même si je vais devoir attendre une journée, c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre un vêtement qui ne sera jamais fait. Je sais que ma vision des choses concernant le travail de Cousette peut sembler cruelle mais le froid arrive à très grande vitesse et je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me retrouve congelé. D'ailleurs, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que ferait les villageois s'ils devraient me découvrir debout, immobile, au milieu des bonhommes de neige. Dans un sens, cette scène pourrait s'avérer plutôt comique.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends une personne venir dans le secteur. Curieux, j'arrête de marcher et tourne mon visage vers ma gauche pour m'apercevoir qu'Apollo vient dans ma direction, tout en courant. Depuis que je me suis installé dans ce village, je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois courir car je ne pense pas que cet oiseau soit un très grand sportif. Lorsqu'il arrive à la ma hauteur, mon voisin s'accorde une pause et se penche légèrement en avant tout en posant ses ailes sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est dur, dit-il.

- Bonjour Apollo.

Tout en respirant grossièrement, le villageois se lève et c'est à ce moment qu'il me remarque.

- Tiens, bonjour Jaysher. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis fatigué.

- C'est ce que je vois. Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure. En fait, j'ai fait un pari avec Câlin et je crois qu'il a gagné.

- Ha bon ?

L'oiseau hoche positivement de la tête avant de m'expliquer son histoire de pari avec le chat qui vit au bord de la plage.

- Câlin m'énerve à se déclarer comme le meilleur sportif du village alors qu'il n'a même pas le moindre centimètre de muscle. Pour lui faire clouer son caquet, je voulais lui prouver que moi aussi je pouvais y arriver et ce maudit chat m'a demandé de courir pendant deux kilomètres sans m'arrêter une seule fois.

- Je vois et si j'ai bien comprit, tu viens d'achever ce petit défi ?

- Non et c'est ça le pire. Je viens juste de faire un kilomètre mais je suis tellement crevé que j'abandonne.

- Navré de l'apprendre Apollo mais au fait, qu'as-tu parié avec Câlin ?

- Une semaine de sport intensif avec lui comme coach.

- Aïe.

Rien que d'imaginer ce que va vivre Apollo dans les jours à venir me fait frissonner.

- Sincèrement, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

- Je l'imagine bien. Tu crois que je pourrais échapper à cette punition rien qu'en lui demandant ?

- Pourquoi pas mais connaissant Câlin, il va vouloir autre chose au retour.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Alors là, c'est à toi de le découvrir.


	20. Chapter 20

J'ai un plan.

Encore une nouvelle journée. Alors que le ciel se lève doucement à l'horizon et que la pendule murale de ma cuisine indique huit heures, je risque un œil par la fenêtre pour voir si je ne risque rien lors d'une éventuelle sortie. A ce moment, je perçois une forme marron avec un truc jaune à son sommet et bien sûr, je ne peine pas à reconnaître celui qui m'attend.

- Non mais il n'a pas vu le maire ou quoi ? Faut croire qu'il se fout de tout et se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Comment vais-je ?

Avec une mine contrariée, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et songe à un plan pour sortir de chez moi sans que cette maudite taupe m'embête. Comme je me suis levé il n'y a pas longtemps, je ne me sens pas le courage de piquer un sprint car je dois veiller à bien fermer la porte d'entrée à clef pour être sûr que personne se glisse dans ma demeure, le temps de mon absence. Soudain, je me souviens que j'avais acheté une pelle à Nook il y a de cela quelques jours et si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai dû la ranger dans l'armoire du salon. Ni une ni deux, je quitte la cuisine pour me rendre dans la pièce en question et une fois que j'y suis, je me dépêche de me diriger vers le meuble. Dès que je suis devant celui-ci, j'ouvre ses portes et attrape le manche en bois qui m'attendait à l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis dehors et je ferme la porte d'entrée alors que j'entends cette taupe me hurler dessus comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour cassos, j'espère que tu es content de me voir car j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire.

Tranquillement, je me dirige vers elle en veillant à bien lever la pelle au-dessus de ma tête. Me voyant faire, Resetti se pose des questions et n'en mène pas large.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette pelle ?

- Te frapper pardi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Ai-je une tête à rigoler là ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, retourne dans ta galerie et la prochaine fois que tu pointes le bout de son museau devant chez moi, je te fais la promesse de ne pas te louper. Il faut croire que tu as du mal à comprendre les ordres du maire toi.

- J'étais venu discuter avec toi mais comme je peux le constater, tu te montre vraiment fermé lorsque je me montre.

- Tu m'étonnes. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi !

Alors que je suis en train d'abattre la partie métallique de ma pelle, Resetti ne demande pas son reste et disparait à l'intérieur de son trou en prenant bien soin de ramener la terre dégagée à l'intérieur. Lorsque mon arme de fortune s'abat sur le monticule fraîchement réalisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cette fois, j'espère qu'il aura bien compris la leçon et je souhaite ne plus le voir dans les parages.


	21. Chapter 21

Fin de remboursement.

Maintenant que le souci de la taupe est réglé, je vais pouvoir arranger un autre détail qui me pesait depuis plusieurs mois. En effet, comme ma maison a le maximum de pièces, je me dois de régler ma dette envers le gérant de la boutique Nook. Très vite, je me rends à la mairie pour retirer l'énorme somme que j'ai su mettre de côté et me voilà en chemin vers le précieux magasin. Lorsque je me retrouve devant les portes coulissantes, celles-ci s'ouvre et peu de temps après, me voilà dans l'immense pièce dans laquelle sont proposés différents articles. Bien sûr, celui qui est le propriétaire de ses murs vient aussitôt dans ma direction et dès qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi, la conversation peut commencer.

- Bonjour Jaysher, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui. Je suis venu rembourser les travaux que vous avez effectués pour ma demeure.

- Déjà ?

Visiblement, le raton laveur est très surpris de l'annonce que je viens tout juste de faire. En guise de réponse, je me contente juste de hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Oui et puis je n'aime pas trop avoir des dettes.

Tranquillement, je sors un gros sac de l'une des poches de mon pantalon et le présente à Nook.

- Voilà l'argent.

- Incroyable.

L'animal prend le sac dans ses pattes et va le déposer sur le comptoir avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je prendrais ma soirée pour compter tout ça et si la somme y est dans son intégralité, il est clair que tu ne me devras plus rien. Par contre, je dois te parler d'un formidable projet que je tiens à lancer au sein de ma boutique.

- Un projet ?

- Oui. Je vais construire un étage et je laisserai sa gérance à mes deux enfants qui sont très prometteurs. Je tiens absolument à ce que mes fils soient de parfaits commerçants lorsqu'ils seront adultes et j'estime qu'ils peuvent très bien faire connaissance avec le métier à partir de maintenant. De plus, j'ouvrirai un local que je pourrais louer à un autre professionnel.

- De formidables projets à ce que j'entends.

- Tout à fait. A l'étage, je proposerais un pot de peinture tous les jours afin que tu puisses changer la couleur de ton toit si jamais celle qui s'y trouve actuellement t'ennuie.

- Vraiment ?

Là, le raton laveur acquiesce de la tête et je constate qu'il sait parfaitement où il va. Il n'y a rien à redire. Cet animal est vraiment doué pour le commerce et je commence d'ailleurs à lui envier cette capacité.

- Vous savez Nook, j'aurais aimé travaillé dans votre boutique.

- Je l'imagine mais je préfère que cette dernière reste uniquement une affaire de famille. Néanmoins, tu as toujours des livraisons à faire pour Sarah si jamais ta vie devait devenir trop monotone.

- Je le sais mais elle passe très peu de temps au village. J'ai juste le temps de faire trois ou quatre livraisons et après, elle ferme boutique.


	22. Chapter 22

Art traditionnel.

Un autre matin, je passais devant la maison de Kabuki tout en tenant mon filet à papillon dans une main lorsqu'un chant étrange venant de l'habitation attira mon attention. Curieux, je m'approche de la bâtisse et risque un œil par le biais de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres et là, je vis Kabuki dans un kimono et agenouillé sur le sol. Pas très loin de ses genoux repose un tapis aux motifs colorés et au centre de celui-ci se situe une théière posée sur un petit gaz.

- Il me fait quoi encore ?

Bien sûr, j'ai veillé à prononcer cette phrase à voix basse tandis que l'habitant soulève le couvercle de la théière afin de remuer son contenu avec une louche en bois. A ce moment, je comprends que Kabuki est en train de procéder à une cérémonie du thé et comme j'aime particulièrement cette boisson, l'envie d'y goûter me traverse l'esprit. Vais-je oser toquer à sa porte afin d'imposer ma présence ? Allez, soyons fous. Aussitôt, je quitte sa fenêtre pour me placer devant l'entrée.

Là, je donne une série de coups contre la porte et j'attends patiemment qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsque l'issue se fait béante sur le visage de Kabuki, je souris en inventant une excuse bidon sur la raison de ma présence.

- Bonjour Kabuki, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Non. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Ben je faisais un tour dans le coin et comme je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, je me suis dit qu'une petite visite serait une bonne idée.

- Et je dirais même excellente. J'étais en train de me faire du thé, voudrais-tu en boire une tasse en ma compagnie ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et dès que ma réponse parvient aux oreilles du locataire des murs, celui-ci s'écarte du passage pour me laisser entrer dans sa demeure. Dès que j'y suis, je veille à fermer la porte derrière moi et suis mon hôte qui retourne s'installer devant son tapis. Pour ne pas troubler la bonne séance de l'instant présent, je pose mes genoux sur le sol à mon tour et attend tranquillement que Kabuki me serve une tasse de thé. Celui-ci continue de remuer la boisson chaude au sein de sa théière sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

- On peut dire que tu es très concentré lorsque tu fais ton thé.

- Oui car chaque minute de sa réalisation doit être savourée à sa juste valeur et je ne tiens pas à louper le moindre moment de sa conception.

Tu m'en diras tant mon cher Kabuki. Ensuite, l'animal promène sa main gauche autour de lui et ses doigts heurtent une matière froide et dure. A ce moment, je me rends compte que le villageois avait deux tasses en faïence blanche posées près de lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il attendait une visite pendant sa cérémonie ? Je voudrais lui poser la question mais quelque chose me dit que du silence à la place serait beaucoup mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous savourons chacun de notre côté, ce délicieux thé au jasmin que mon ami avait mit plusieurs minutes à préparer.


	23. Chapter 23

T'approche avec ça.

Après avoir fini de boire mon thé en compagnie de mon ami, je décide de retourner à la chasse aux insectes, nourrissant l'espoir d'en attraper un. Une fois dehors, Je marche en direction des arbres et dès que je m'approche de ces derniers, je me déplace aussi silencieusement qu'un chat afin d'entendre le moindre bruit. Pour le moment, mes oreilles ne perçoivent rien mais ce silence n'est guère suffisant pour me faire baisser les bras. Soudain, mes yeux se posent sur un petit cafard qui se repose sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ni une ni deux, j'abats mon filet sur lui et veille à le prendre dans mes mains afin de le glisser dans l'une des poches de ma besace.

Content de ma capture, je me pose la question de savoir si le musée du village compte un exemplaire de cette charmante bestiole. Rapidement, j'emprunte l'allée du secteur et marche tout son long afin d'arriver devant le bâtiment en pierre, quelques minutes plus tard. Sans perdre la moindre minute, je franchis son seuil et fais quelques pas supplémentaire pour me retrouver nez à nez avec son gardien. Celui-ci dort puisqu'il fait encore jour mais je me dois de le réveiller si je veux lui montrer ma trouvaille.

- Bonjour.

Au son de ma voix, l'oiseau ouvre les yeux et semble surpris de me voir devant lui.

- Bonjour cher visiteur. M'en veux pas si j'étais en train de me reposer mais les hiboux ne sont pas très connus pour avoir des mœurs diurnes.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Juste après, le frère de Céleste me fait un sourire avant de me poser une question.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui. J'ai capturé un insecte et je voulais savoir si vous en avez un exemplaire.

- Un insecte dis-tu ?

- Oui.

Comme pour prouver la sincérité de mes dires, je plonge mes mains dans mon sac afin de sortir la bestiole que j'avais prit soin d'enfermer dans un petit bocal carré. A la vue de l'insecte, Thibou devient tout bleu et commence à trembler.

- Un problème ?

- Même si je suis un oiseau et que les insectes devraient constituer l'un de mes plats favoris, je dois avouer qu'ils me font terriblement peur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je veux bien vérifier son type mais par pitié, ne soulève pas son couvercle.

- Entendu.

Le bocal passe alors de mes mains aux ailes de Thibou. Celui-ci regarde l'occupant du petit espace tandis que ses frissons continuent d'animer son corps par moment.

- C'est un cafard.

- Ouais et … ?

- Et c'est moche. Je ne sais pas comment qu'ils font pour être aussi peut élégant mais si jamais j'ai le malheur d'en trouver un chez moi, je chercherai à m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. En tout cas, sache que nous n'avons pas cet animal au musée. Puis-je conserver cet exemple ?

- Bien sûr puisque c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu.


	24. Chapter 24

Au voleur !

Voilà un début de soirée comme je les aime. Une journée plutôt calme, pas d'élément perturbateur triste ou néfaste, des bonjours et des sourires échangés. Il est vrai que ce jour fut clément et comme pour lui donne une nouvelle touche de positivité, je décide de me rendre au perchoir afin d'écouter le nouveau concert de Keke. J'aime beaucoup ce chien qui a le don d'offrir des chansons qui savent vous transportez n'importe où. Lorsque je suis assis sur ma chaise et que je ferme les paupières pour mieux apprécier son talent, je rêve de paysages charmants qui s'étendent devant moi à perte de vue.

Alors que je descends tranquillement les marches qui mènent au bar de ce bon vieux pigeon, voilà que j'entends un vacarme en provenance de la pièce qui se situe en bas du passage. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvre brutalement et une personne habillée de noir de la tête au pied me fonce dessus et me bouscule. Sous sa force et la surprise, je tombe à la renverse et me voilà le popotin sur l'une des marches, me demandant bien ce qui vient de m'arriver. Peu après, Keke arrive à son tour et s'arrête lorsqu'il me voit.

- Jaysher, c'est toi ?

- Ben oui que c'est moi. Tu voulais que cela soit qui ?

- Excuse-moi.

Gentiment, le chien me tend l'une de ses pattes pour que je puisse me relever et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà debout devant lui. Soudain, je me souviens de ma mésaventure et je décide d'en discuter avec l'artiste.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Un voleur. Il s'est pointé au Perchoir il y a quelques minutes et il m'a volé plusieurs de mes disques.

- Quoi ?

- Ce pauvre Robusto en est encore tout perturbé et cela joue sur l'efficacité de son service. La preuve, lorsqu'il sert une tasse de café, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en mettre partout tellement il tremble des ailes.

- Mince. Je devrais peut-être le voir pour tenter de le calmer.

- Je préfère que tu m'accompagnes pour tenter de retrouver ce voleur. A mon avis, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même persuadé. De toute façon, s'il garde sa tenue lors de son méfait, je ne pense pas que les gardes de l'entrée du village acceptent de lui ouvrir les portes.

- Donc, cela ne pourrait être que l'un des habitants ?

- Oui. Puis-je compter sur ton aide ?

- Avec plaisir.

Ni une ni deux, Keke et moi quittons les marches pour sortir du musée. Ensuite, nous nous arrêtons juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment et regardons des deux côtés pour tenter de repérer le voleur. Au final, nous parvenons qu'à distinguer quelques-uns de nos amis et rien d'autres.

- Traversons les ponts pour voir si nous trouvons un indice.

En guise de réponse, je me contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de me séparer du chien dans le but de parfaire notre efficacité. Du coup, c'est chacun de notre côté que nous empruntons un pont dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur celui qui a réalisé ce crime.


	25. Chapter 25

J'attends encore.

Hier, nos tentatives pour retrouver le voleur de Keke se sont soldées par de cuisants échecs. Alors que le soleil vient tout juste de se lever, je marche déjà sur les nombreuses allées du village afin de profiter de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Alors que mes pas m'emmènent vers la plage, je vois Myrtille se tenir près d'un arbre, tenant un sac plutôt chargé dans ses mains.

- Bonjour Myrtille.

Au son de ma voix, la souris bleue sursaute et parce que je lui ai fait peur sans le vouloir, la voilà qui se met en colère.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir de ton arrivée au lieu de surgir près de moi et de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Aussitôt que son cœur retrouve un rythme de pulsations plutôt correct, l'habitante m'abandonne pour patienter une nouvelle fois. Intrigué par son comportement, je décide de me montrer curieux.

- Tu attends quoi si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

- Le bus.

- Le bus ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu es au courant qu'aucun bus ne passe dans le village ?

- Ben oui mais je veux croire qu'aujourd'hui sera différent.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai été voir la voyante hier et elle m'a dit que quelque chose d'extraordinaire pourrait arriver au village si j'y croyais assez fort.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas croire à ce genre de bêtises ?

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises Jaysher. Navrée que ton esprit soit aussi étroit.

Myrtille et sa gentillesse légendaire … Alors que je m'apprêtais à la laisser à son délire, mes yeux se portent sur son petit sac marron et là encore, mon indiscrétion s'exprime.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Tu ne serais la personne qui a volé Keke hier soir par hasard ?

- Quoi ?

La souris me regarde suite à cette question et je me rends bien compte que quelque chose ne va pas dans son comportement. De la sueur commence à apparaître sur son front et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle frisonne de temps en temps.

- Je peux y jeter un œil ?

- Sûrement pas.

Dit-elle en changeant son sac de main afin que celui-ci soit le plus loin de moi.

- Si tu n'as rien à voir dans ce vol, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant de réticences.

- Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un vol puisqu'on lui a emprunté que cinq disques.

- Cinq disques ? Je n'étais pas au courant au sujet du nombre exact mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment toi tu le sais.

- Heu… ben heu…

- Je suis déçue de te savoir responsable de toute cette histoire Myrtille. Lorsque le maire va l'apprendre, je pense qu'il sera très triste lui aussi.

- S'il te plait Jaysher, ne lui dis rien.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix…


	26. Chapter 26

Fait chaud d'un coup.

Souhaitant que cette affaire de vol soit réglé au plus vite, j'ai demandé à Myrtille de m'accompagner jusqu'à la mairie. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'a pas cessé de ronchonner tout le long du trajet mais j'estime que son acte doit être puni et non encouragé. Pour l'heure, le village vit des heures paisibles et je tiens par-dessus tout à ce que sa tranquillité d'existence demeure. Une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur de la mairie, nous nous approchons du comptoir et aussitôt, Opélie se place face à nous.

- Bonjour Jaysher et Myrtille, que puis-je faire pour nous ?

- Nous voulons avoir une discussion avec le maire si c'est possible ? C'est au sujet du vol dont a été victime Kéké.

- Très bien. Je vais me rendre auprès du maire pour connaître sa disponibilité et pendant ce temps, je vous recommande de patienter.

- Aucun souci.

Le magnifique oiseau blanc s'éloigne du comptoir et s'approche du bureau se situant au fond de la mairie. Derrière ce meuble se tient la célèbre tortue qui écoute avec beaucoup d'amusement la requête que je viens de soumettre à son employée. Comprenant que la tortue est très intéressée par ce que j'ai à lui dire, la voilà qui se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers nous. Dès qu'elle nous fait face, la conversation peut débuter.

- Bonjour Jaysher et Myrtille, vous voulez me voir au sujet de ce vol ?

- Tout à fait. Je suis triste de vous apprendre que c'est cette jeune fille qui se tient à mes côtés qui est l'auteur de ce méfait.

- Quoi ?

La tortue est choquée par ce que je viens de lui apprendre et elle n'est pas la seule puisque Opélie, qui se tient dans son dos, est dans le même état. De son côté, Myrtille n'en mène pas large et voilà qu'elle commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

- Fais chaud ici d'un coup, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-elle.

- Myrtille ? Comment as-tu pu oser faire un coup pareil à Keke ?

- Je sais que j'ai agis avec stupidité mais si je me suis comportée de cette façon, c'était pour l'aider à connaître davantage de succès.

- Comment ça ? Lui demande le maire.

- Oui. Je suis triste de voir Keke se rendre de village en village pour faire connaître son talent et j'estime qu'il mérite un peu plus de reconnaissance de la part de ses pairs. Si je lui ai emprunté autant de disques, c'était pour les soumettre à une maison de production.

- Donc, tu prenais le risque de te faire coincer simplement parce que tu voulais l'aider à se faire connaître, c'est bien ça ? L'interroge la tortue.

- Oui. Je ne voulais faire du tort à personne même si je savais que mes actes étaient odieux. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses qui sont vraiment sincères.

Myrtille ferme ses paupières et baisse sa tête en signe de honte.

- Tu sais, poursuit le maire. Ce n'est pas à moi dont tu dois présenter des excuses mais à ce bon vieux Kéké. Je compte sur toi pour aller le trouver samedi et lui expliquer ton comportement si tu veux que je me montre clément.

- Entendu monsieur le maire.


	27. Chapter 27

Quelle heure est-il ?

Cela fait un moment que j'ai laissé Myrtille à la mairie pour reprendre le cours de ma vie. Marchant en ayant totalement la tête ailleurs suite à ce qui s'est passé dans ce village que je pensais intouchable concernant les actes criminels, je me suis montré un peu surpris quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'au perchoir et maintenant que j'y suis, autant se prendre quelque chose à boire. Aussitôt, je m'installe sur le premier tabouret et voilà que Robusto s'adresse à moi.

- Bonjour Jaysher, voudrais-tu une tasse de café aujourd'hui ?

- Avec plaisir.

- As-tu un choix en particulier ou tu me laisses faire ?

- Choisis Robusto.

- Très bien.

Peu après, le pigeon pose son chiffon sur sa table de travail ainsi que la tasse qu'il était en train d'essuyer pour en attraper une seconde qui reposait à quelques centimètres plus loin, empilée sur d'autres. Ensuite, il s'empare de la cafetière, verse de la boisson chaude dans le petit récipient en faïence avant de le fait glissé sous mes yeux.

- Voilà. Je te conseille de le boire pendant qu'il est encore chaud.

- Pas de souci.

Je prends la tasse entre mes mains mais rapidement, mon esprit me joue des tours et me refait songer à ce qui s'est passé quelques heures auparavant. Devant mon inaptitude à faire le moindre geste, Robusto s'interroge et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Tout va bien Jaysher ?

Au son de sa voix, je sors de ma torpeur et décide de lui répondre pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'état dans lequel je suis.

- J'ai retrouvé celle qui a volé les disques de Kéké cet après-midi.

- Celle ?

Je me contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- C'était Myrtille.

- Myrtille ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup d'elle.

- Et tu n'es pas le seul.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle agit de cette façon ?

- C'était pour développer la réputation de Kéké.

- Je vois… Elle a voulu bien faire et malheureusement, son audace s'est retournée contre sa petite personne. C'est bien triste.

- Oui. Le maire pourrait se montrer clément en lui évitant une sanction exemplaire mais tout va dépendre de ce que Kéké décidera. Après tout, c'est lui la victime dans l'histoire.

- Oui et je t'avoue que ce vol a beaucoup joué sur son moral ces derniers jours.

- Vraiment ?

Robusto acquiesce de la tête avant de reprendre sa tasse et son chiffon pour procéder à l'essuyage.

- Je lui ai passé un petit coup de fil ce matin pour savoir si je pouvais compter sur lui samedi soir et il a décliné mon invitation.

- Kéké déprime ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais j'ignore s'il me reste suffisamment de temps pour agir.

- Dis-moi Robusto, quelle heure est-il ?

L'oiseau tourne sa tête sur sa droite afin de regarder la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte de service et replace correctement son visage pour me répondre.

- Dix-huit heures.


End file.
